


Best of All Gifts

by Merlinsdeheune (sindhunathi)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Manip, Tree Shopping, remix eligible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sindhunathi/pseuds/Merlinsdeheune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not what's under the Christmas tree that matters; it's who's around it. (or Arthur and Merlin go tree shopping)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best of All Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daroh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daroh/gifts), [aa_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aa_fic/gifts), [alby_mangroves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/gifts).



> A special holiday gift to the awesome Tavern Tales mods :)

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is a quote from Charlie Brown.
> 
> PS: I have been told that this reminds people of the wonderful Candymacaron's [O Christmas Tree](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2601140), which I hadn't actually read when I did the manip. The story is too cute and you should all read it! And Candy, I hope you like this manip too!


End file.
